1. Nature of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing and cutting structural concrete to prevent the concrete from chipping and cracking as it dries. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for rounding or beveling the edges of cuts formed in structural concrete to prevent cracks so that the edges do not chip or split.
2. Summary of the Current Art
Concrete is commonly used for structural support and to form walls in schools, factories, office buildings and other structures. In many of these buildings, the concrete is left exposed and forms visible walls in such places as stairwells, hallways, and occasionally offices. When forming walls of concrete, however, a significant problem is raised by the fact that concrete contracts as it dries, occasionally causing cracks to form. To overcome this problem, cuts are made in the concrete. The cuts allow the concrete to dry or cure with minimal cracking. An life size example of such a cut is provided in FIG. 3. The concrete 100 is formed to have a surface 102. A cut 103 is made into the hardened concrete 101 perpendicular to the surface 102. If cracks do form in the concrete 100, they will occur at the bottom of cut 103, rather than at the surface 102.
While solving some of the appearance problem caused by cracks in the concrete 100, the cut 103 raises other concerns. Until now, a conventional concrete cutting blade has been used to make the cuts, like cut 103, into the concrete 100. These blades leave relatively sharp edges 104 at the opening of the cut 103. These sharp edges 104 have a small slope: and little structural support and, therefore are relatively weak. Thus, the edges 104 easily break and chip, leaving the concrete with a generally poor appearance.
In order to fix these problems, a method must be found which allows the cuts to be made into the structural concrete without leaving the edges of the cut weak and vulnerable to breaking and chipping. A solution to these problems is provided by the present invention which provides a method and apparatus for cutting into structural concrete in such a way as to create edges with more strength, thereby reducing or eliminating chips and breaks along the edges.